


Felix Culpa

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boss & Secretary Prompt Unknown Meetup, Boss Eren, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fortune 500 Company Heir, I Fucked Up Moment, M/M, One Shot, Secretary Levi, Well The Start Of One, Writing request, anon request, chatroom, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Dealing with being the heir of a fortune 500 company isn't all it's cracked up to be. Even if you're good at your job people are still going to harp you for being young or the inheritor. Eren Jaeger has this exact problem when it comes to the secretary and advisor his father required he keep on his personal staff. It doesn't seem to matter how well Eren does because Levi Ackerman is there to to remind him of his every flaw. The only solace Eren has is in the potential love interest he's never met in person ArsNotoriaL. The man is everything he wants, and even lets him vent, only their schedules never seem to link up. For the last four months they've never had an opening until now. What happens when Eren gets to the bar only to discover he knows ArsNotoriaL as Levi Ackerman?





	Felix Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> And, so here we have an Ereri Boss/Secretary thing. Okay, these things are a dime a dozen y'all and I'm sorry but an Anon requested it and so I provided. I hope you'll enjoy the cliche, ridiculous little thing I did here.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Just another morning and another harping on from the midget his father hired. For once he would have honestly appreciated if the little garden gnome could keep his mouth shut. Eren ran this company, he inherited it, not the gremlin whose job it was to organize his calendar, inform him of his meetings, and bring him his daily white mocha with chocolate sprinkles. The secretary had no right to nag him like he was his mother. If he had to deal with it anymore times in the day he was likely to fling the little bastard off the 7th floor.

It wasn’t to say that Levi Ackerman wasn’t a good employee. Of course he was. He was meticulous, organized, calculated, and dedicated but it was those things aimed in his direction that he didn’t exactly approve of. He was pretty sure that Levi hated the fact his father had left him the company instead of his sister. It was true that his sister was more cut out for the job but she didn’t want it and Eren was good at it. In just the last several months their profits had increased, their stocks had gone up, and they’d gotten more clients.

He honestly didn’t think that he was doing such a bad job. Who cared if he slacked a little or loosened his tie? What did it matter if he came in at 10am instead of 7? Did it seriously matter if his meetings were short and casual instead of over two hours long and rigid? Each time those steely eyes landed on him, lingering with that sharp judgment he wanted to crawl under his desk. It was nerve wracking and his tongue was just as sharp as his wit. If he could have fired him by now he would have but he didn’t know that his father made it a requirement of his succession that Levi stay on as not only his secretary but also as his advisor.

Life was not exactly kind in that department. While Levi wasn’t hard on the eyes he was on everything else. It was a real shame about his personality. Had anyone in the offices lost a stick he would have suggested that it shoved deeply up Levi’s ass and that was why he walked so straight. At 5’2 it was going to have to be a small stick but that was probably what was making him so uptight about everything and a potential reason as to why he never got laid. Never once had he even heard of the man having a lover so it was no surprise the furrow in his brows only deepened every day.

“God! Could you _be_ anymore unprofessional?! You know what don’t answer that. It wasn’t a challenge just fix yourself would you?” Levi barked as he walked into Eren’s office to discover his loose hanging tie and feet propped up on the edge of his desk.

Eren grinned facetiously “Oh I’m sorry, Mr. Ackerman, is this not cutting it for you? Must be such a pain to walk around day almost suffocating yourself. Would it ever hurt you to live a little or loosen up? It’s no _wonder_ you don’t get any with that stick up your ass.”

Brows knitting deeply Levi’s scowl only hardened as he adjusted the wire rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose “Ugh, Mr. Jaeger, if you could retain some semblance of a professional aura that would be delightful. Now, you have a meeting tomorrow morning at 8am. Please arrive on time. After that you have two back to back at 11am and 1pm. Tomorrow afternoon’s schedule is rather clear so take care to use the rest of your time to fax the income files over to the Liderman office. You also need to read up on the contracts I’ve sent to your email as Mr. Deieter will be requiring that you have in your meeting tomorrow.”

Rolling his eyes Eren removed his feet from his desk and sat up in his chair “Is that all, Mr. Ackerman? If so you may go.”

Gritting his teeth Levi nodded and lowered his head “Yes, sir.” When Levi turned on his heels and exited his office he sighed and turned his attention to the computer in front of him. From his office he had a clear view of the cubicle like space where Levi’s desk sat. If he could see Levi typing away at his computer then he felt much safer knowing that he could fuck off on his own. Almost as soon as he got to the idea a message notification showed up on his desktop.

Clicking it he was taken to the hosted website where he was met with the one good thing he’d found in a while; ArsNotoriaL. It wasn’t like a fortune 500 CEO would crawl around on just any chatroom but once he’d found the man whose name was out the Solomon Notary Art he had to talk to him. Ever since, for the last four months, he’d shared nearly everything about him aside from information that could be used to track him and discover his identity. Something the man on the other end of the screen felt right. He could speak four languages, he was flirty, older than him at 32, had blue eyes, liked to play music, read, loved old civilizations, and spearmint gum.

Neither had even gone as far as to send a photo but it didn’t matter to Eren. He already liked the sounds of Ars. Each time they’d attempted a meet their schedules had once again stopped them but they still trudged through it all. When he got the message, Eren had to stop and laugh to himself. The man was always a flirt.

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : Hey, Beautiful, what are you up to?

 

 **CarpeOmnia** : Can’t call me beautiful, Ars, you’ve never seen my face. I’m “working” right now. What about you?

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : You’re gorgeous to me on the inside. Outsides are just a candy coating for what really lies underneath. I’m at the grind too but talking to you is already making my afternoon better.

 

 **CarpeOmnia** : Hahaha!! My god you’re so fucking cheesy, Ars! Are you having a bad day :(

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : My boss is being a shithead. He can’t even manage to be a decent boss or leader of this company if he can’t even dress himself. If he comes in like that again I’m gonna fling him off a cliff. It’s like he’s a child in a man’s body. All looks and no brains that kid. Only got his place cause his family.

 

 **CarpeOmnia** : Sounds like hell. Sorry you have to deal with it. Maybe cut him a little slack? He might not be used to it yet. I’m sure it’s a lot of pressure to just be handed a company even if it was his family’s.

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : Is that what you’d do?

 

 **CarpeOmnia** : Haha, hell no. I’d probably yell at the little pissant and tell him to piss off. If I wouldn’t get fired for it.

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : Oh I’d definitely get fired. Pretty sure the bastard is gunning for my job. Twerp hates my guts.

 

 **CarpeOmnia** : Make him understand where you’re coming from then. Maybe…..maybe afterwards we can catch a drink?

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : Find the time in your busy schedule finally, Mr. Popular?

 

 **CarpeOmnia** : Maybe! If I can get away with it. Fucking people here ride my ass so hard I swear I should be getting off from it.

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : Sounds awful, poor baby. Maybe we can actually solve one of those problems for you. Frustrated much?

 

 **CarpeOmnia:** Very. Too bad I can’t get you to make an office call. Think my advisor's head would spin around like the exorcist if I even thought about it though.

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : That is too bad. Why don’t I take you up on that drink and see if can’t solve a problem or two?

 

 **CarpeOmnia** : Tonight at 8?

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : You know of a bar called Shay’s? It’s downtown on 7th and Yaluar?

 

 **CarpeOmnia** : Sure. I look forward to finally getting to meet you. How will we know each other?

 

 **ArsNotoriaL** : Wear something of my favorite color and sit in the back.

 

 **CarpeOmnia** : Okay, I’ll order a rum and coke.

 

 **ArsNotoriaL :** Sounds good to me. I have to run, Gorgeous, so don’t work too hard or play too hard without me?

 

 **CarpeOmnia :** I wouldn’t dream of it. Goodbye, Ars, see you soon.

 

Leaning back in his chair with an ear to ear grin he couldn’t believe he’d finally managed that one. So maybe he knew his schedule wasn’t exactly going to be clear but he knew he could try to shove his work off if he needed to. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what his meetings were going to be about. Surely he could manage to sneak out before his overbearing mother of a secretary noticed him. As he began to think about it wondered what he’d look like.

With what he knew about Ars he’d begun to create an idea in his head. All he physically knew about him was he had blue eyes and there was a tattoo down almost the entire length of his body in the form of a dragon and a cherry blossom tree. It was more than a bit exciting to think of. What kind of man would have something like that? A little rough around the edges? Maybe he was one of the undercover badasses. He did know a tattoo like that couldn’t be seen everyday and he worked in an office building. It was all too intriguing.

As the time ticked closer Eren decided to make a dash for home once Levi wasn’t sitting at his desk. Passing off the work was easy so he quietly slipped out of the office and made for his condo. Once he got home it was a rush to find something to wear that was Ars’ favorite color. Honestly he forgot how much black and grey and navy he owned. It had been ingrained into him since his father hadn’t been much of a man of colors and once he’d been groomed for their heir position he hadn’t really been either.

Upon locating a metallic crimson tie he laid it out and jumped into the shower for a quick wash before heading out. He’d opted to forego his blazer and slid on a white button up that was a heavy contrast to his tanned skin. He made sure not a hair was out of place and that his cologne wasn’t overpowering then made his way down to the bar. Shay’s was a bar not exactly made for his type, but it was a good bar that he knew some of his co-workers drank at. The old Irish bar was made for catering to a different, more rowdy, crowd on Friday nights but he wasn’t going to throw a care to the wind about that. There were far more important things to think about.

The moment he walked in he noticed he was definitely a little over dressed for the place and definitely stood out. He grabbed a rum and coke and headed towards the back of the establishment, away from the pool tables, away from the main section of the bar, and away from most of the traffic into the bar. All there was left to do was try to calm the pump of his heart and wait for Ars to arrive. Trying to get his mind on something else was difficult but he managed for about 20 minutes before he realized that so long had passed. Glancing down at his watch he read 8:27pm. Had he been stood up?

Waving over a waitress he slammed back his drink and ordered another. His second glass arrived within a few minutes and by then his mind was awhirl with wondering what he’d done wrong. Staring down at the liquid in his glass he began to wonder what excuse would be used for this. Only when he heard approaching footsteps did he avert his gaze from his drink. What he saw when he looked up, however, was not what he was expecting in the least.

In front of him Levi Ackerman stood with an expression of confusion etched into his sharp features. He hated to admit how good the man looked dressed like that. A pair of tight black jeans, a red v-neck with a leather jacket overtop it. Never in his wildest dreams had he fathomed that being Levi’s style when not in the office. Even the cigarette behind his ear and the fact his hair was hanging to frame his face just so beautifully. It was almost haunting as those pale lips formed to a snarl.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Jaeger?” He asked flatly.

Eren glanced around and laughed “Haha, Mr. Ackerman, do you think you can dictate the places I attend especially when I’m no longer on the clock?

Brushing it off he shrugged “I was simply inquiring. It’s a rather _odd_ establishment to see you in is all.”

“Is it?” Eren asked “Much like your current attire then I suppose. My reason for being here is my own. I’m simply happen to like the rum and coke here.”

Steely eyes widening to dinner plates Levi shook his head and placed a hand to the table “What the _fuck_ did you just say to me?”

Arching a brow Eren had to pause before questioning the reaction “Whoa. What’s gotten into you?”

Levi’s words began to falter “You...You’re drinking rum and coke, wearing a red tie, sitting in the back of Shays? Only _one_ person knows to do that.”

At the realization Eren got to his feet and began shaking his head “No...No, **no,** this is not happening. You wouldn’t happen to have a tattoo of--”

Raising his shirt to reveal the vibrant ink stretching over the left side of his rather impressive body Levi smirked “A dragon and cherry blossom tree? Yeah. I do.”

When Eren’s hands went to his face he sat down with a huff “How did this happen?”

“No idea,” Levi replied as he took a seat “but now that we’re here allow me to begin this dance. I am in no way sorry for the things I’ve said about you to you. You are a petulant, annoying, childish heir to a company you do not yet deserve to run. It’s like you’re not even serious about running a fortune 500 company.”

Turning up his glass Eren sighed “And you’re always up my fucking ass about being my father. Has it ever occured to your tightwad ass that just because I’m good at this, and I’m Grisha’s son, doesn’t mean I’m gonna be exactly like him. I have my own ideas of how I want to run this company and they aren’t his. I don’t have to be him to get this company to succeed. Just because I’m not a hardass with a stick up my ass doesn’t mean I don’t do good work, Mr. Ackerman. Have you not seen the results? Ease up a little, damn.”

Levi rolled his eyes “It’s only by some fucking miracle that you’ve made this far in almost a year. Your father just wanted to make sure that you could take his place and run his company competently. I’m trying to turn lead into gold with you but I can’t do it on sheer willpower alone.”

Eren met his gaze “And the secretary is supposed to tell me how to do my job to do that? Turn me into my father’s puppet just like you? I think I’ll pass.”

“I’m far more than that. I’m your advisor and I advise you how to act but you ignore me. I also helped create this company so call me crazy if I’m a little protective of it. I know everything from the ground up and I’m not remotely trying to turn you into your father. I just wish you’d take this seriously and act like a CEO should. I know you’re young and times are changing, Mr. Jaeger--”

Interrupting him Eren smiled awkwardly “I think at this point, after everything, it’d be best if you called me Eren.”

Smirk tugging at his lips Levi quirked a brow “Haha, after what? The riding your ass comment or the various other sexually charged comments?”

“Take your pick,” he groaned. “I really shouldn’t be saying those things to someone who works for me but you can’t judge me for anything, _Gorgeous.”_

Levi smirked as he leaned into him “Aww, what’s the matter, Eren? Not keen on fucking your secretary? I thought that was every boss’ wet dream. Bend someone over your desk or get bent over one? Guess not.”

Eren just gave a small huff “You’re... _you._ I’m not saying that you’re not attractive, because _holy fucking hell_ look at you right now, but sexual harassment is rather serious. I also figure you’re going to say something like it’s wrong and unprofessional for a boss to be sleeping with their secretary.”

“Oh incredibly,” Levi offered almost immediately “but I do recall being off the clock even if the only reason I was late tonight was because someone left their work for me. I also recall you saying that I had a stick shoved up my ass that prevented me from getting laid right? Do I have one now?”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Eren pouted. “I’m sorry for the work thing but it was the only way I saw that I could get here in time.”

In response Levi grinned “Oh it’s perfectly fair. I’ll accept your apology but there is one thing that remains. What do we do now, Eren?”

Glancing over Eren shrugged “Uh, well, that depends I guess. Can the blowhard handle drinks with his boss?”

Leaning over into his ear Levi asked “Can you handle your secretarial advisor doing _this?”_ As Levi’s hand slipped up Eren’s inner thigh he whispered lowly “I’m clearly not the man you so obviously thought I was. At work I am professional, Eren, and I will be. If you give me a little….wiggle room with the way you act, I’ll give you so much _more_ than you believed possible. After hours this blowhard believes in playing just as hard.”

Rasping out his words Eren whimpered as Levi nipped the shell of his ear _“Jesus Christ, Levi!_ I know the man I’ve been talking to is not who I imagined you’d be beneath it all but goddamn. You’re gonna bribe me into wearing a tie all the time and making sure I read all my contracts? Okay.”

“I’m going to do _whatever_ you want me to,” Levi purred “but in return I do expect you to at least try a little, okay? Our little secret but believe me if it wasn’t frowned upon I’d gladly tell everyone about us. If you want there to be one, _Beautiful.”_

At those sultry words Eren stiffened “God, you’re such a tease. Are you being serious?”

“Deadly. Would you prefer me to make an office call and ride your ass in a _different_ way? One I promise you’ll get off on this time.” Levi quipped as his smirk only widened.  
  
Eren nodded “After hours maybe but instead of an office call now, how about a _house_ call?”

 

 


End file.
